


Akito and Estelle in Codename: Kids Next Door

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Akito, Estelle, and Vincent are playing a video game one night until they get an invitation to join a secret organization known as the Kids Next Door. While there, they help the leader of Sector V known as Numbuh 1 as he tries to look for a long-lost book about the fabled operative: Numbuh 0 against a dark force called Grandfather.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a story some kids tell of when the world was ruled by an evil adult. A story about a boy, a book, and a tree. We are shown a familiar orphanage of kids lugging bags and doing back-breaking manual labor. They had been making a substance known as tapioca pudding.

"At this rate, we'll never get adopted..." Cherry pouted as she walked with Atticus, this was before they were adopted by Cinderella and her father, but after they had first met and became friends. "We'll be slaves forever!"

"No, we won't!" Atticus told her. "I just know we'll get adopted."

The kids then dumped the flour into the pudding mix like they were supposed to.

"Where are those brothers who're supposed to help us?" Cherry looked around.

"Just have faith, Cherry," Atticus assured her. "They'll be here soon."

Cherry and Atticus then loaded their flour and went off to get some more.

One of the boys they had been looking for seemed to had find a way to escape. "Hey, if you guys want out, you'll follow me and Benny." he then told them.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Atticus said, pulling Cherry along by her wrist.

Cherry made herself walk after Atticus.

The boy then took them to a secret way out. "Come on, Benny, we're outta here!" he then called to his brother with glasses.

"Yeah, it's time we get out of here before you-know-who gets here." Atticus said.

"Come on then!" the boy said, leading them away.

They came out to one door after the first boy and he led them out to climbing up a tree.

"Wait for meeee!" the boy with glasses who was the first boy's brother whined. He then groaned as he followed his brother into climbing up the tree with him.

"Give us your hand." Atticus said, extending his right hand to the boy with glasses as did Cherry.

Cherry was never good with climbing trees, so she accepted Atticus's hand.

The boy with glasses took Atticus's hand and they followed the first boy all the way up to the top of the tree. "Monty, come back," he told his brother. "You can't just walk off in the middle of your shift. Pappy's gonna be awfully sore."

"Oh, let him, Ben!" the first boy scoffed. "We've been slaving away making tapioca for him for 110 days straight and all he does is sneer like he's the evil king of the world or something!"

"Um, he kind of is." Atticus said.

"Well, I'm sick of it!" Monty jumped down. "I just wish we could... I don't know... Fight back or something!" he then kicked against the tree's trunk.

This made the tree rumble and shake.

"Nice going, genius!" Cherry latched onto the branch with a glare.

However, the trunk opened up to show a secret door much to their surprise.

"A secret door." Atticus said, stepping inside first.

"Whoa, check it out!" Monty went after him.

"Hey!" Ben whined as he stood outside the door. "Where are you guys going?"

Cherry came inside the secret door with the boys. "Sure is dusty in here..."

"I wonder how long this has been inside this tree?" Atticus said.

"What is this-" Ben was about to ask until they were suddenly dropped from where they were standing.

The four kids screamed as they fell through the tree floor, went down a slide that spun and twirl all around and made them all land into a room which looked like a secret headquarters of some type.

"What's this?" Cherry walked over to a book that was glowing and picked it up. "'The Book of KND'?"

"Must be short for something." Atticus said.

"But what?" Cherry wondered.

"Who cares?!" Ben panicked. "Put it back and let's go! This place is creeping me out!"

"Be quiet, Ben," Monty scolded. "Cherry, let me see that book."

Cherry handed the book over for him to look over it.

"Maybe it can help us take down that lunatic of a dictator." Atticus said.

"Cool, this book is some kind of instruction manual for beating adult tyranny!" Monty smiled. "It shows how to set up secret tree-houses and everything! And check this out, there's a section for each kid to write down his own story!"

"We are not gonna have a story if Pappy finds us here!" Ben panicked.

"You have absolutely no bravery in you, do you?" Atticus asked Ben with annoyance.

"I just don't wanna get into trouble..." Ben shivered.

"Guys, we have the tools to fight back!" Monty beamed. "If we work together, we can make the world a better place! For us, for all kids!"

"I'm with you, Monty." Atticus said.

"Do you guys know how much of a chance we have against Pappy's powers?" Ben glared to them. "ZERO!"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" a sharp voice called. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"See?!" Ben whimpered.

"With the four of us working together, we can win and free everyone." Atticus smiled.

"I'm in." Cherry agreed.

"So am I," Monty held out his hand for his brother. "What do you say?"

Ben was nervous, but he gave a small smile and was about to take his brother's hand.

"CHILDREN!" the sharp voice called.

Ben shivered and rushed to the slide and started to climb back up it to get out fo the tree. "Sorry..." he said to the others before leaving them.

"COWARD!" Atticus yelled.

"You think we have no chance, well we'll show you what the number zero can do!" Monty glared, he found a pair of sunglasses and decided to wear them.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Sounds like we're gonna become an army." Cherry said.

"Let's do it then and put an end to this madness, you guys." Monty said to the others.

"Agreed." Atticus said.

Monty smiled as he knew he could count on them.

"It's time to take down this tyrant." Atticus said.

"Right behind ya..." Cherry said as she took out a plunger which was going to be used as a weapon.

The kids moved out together and they used their weapons made from household appliances to take down the tapioca pudding and let them all be free and live their lives how they wanted to from now on with Monty's direction and his ordering of them, and where it all seemed to be going rather well.

Monty Uno became the first official leader of the group which was known as the Kids Next Door from then on. Unfortunately, Cherry and Atticus could not stay long as they eventually met a very young Cinderella and were adopted by her father. Or so the legend goes. Some kids say that Numbuh Zero's dawn was the age of the seventh official Kids Next Door. Others say the story is only make-believe, there never was a Numbuh Zero, and there is no Book of KND. But one believes that the book exists and he knows what he will write in those pages if he ever finds it. He uses five words only: 'I am Kids Next Door'.

Several Years Later...

Akito and Estelle were at the computer, playing a game together.

"Go get 'em, guys!" Vincent coached his younger siblings.

"You can do it, Papa/Mama!" Larvitar and Teddy cheered.

"Almost there..." Akito bit his lip.

Suddenly, the screen turned to black, making the Fudo siblings and their Pokemon complain.

The screen then showed text. 'Are you alone?'

"What the? Um, yeah, we're alone." Akito answered before scoffing. "Wait, why am I talking to a screen like it's gonna answer?"

The screen then erased the question and showed a new question. 'What are your parents doing?'

"Uh, how should we know...?" Estelle shrugged, wondering what was going on.

'Go check.' the screen then told them.

"Uh, okay?" Estelle said, confused of how the screen was talking to them.

The Fudo siblings then snuck down the hallway. Mo was doing the dishes while Atticus was in his study, looking over paperwork he took home with him.

"Looks like they're busy." Larvitar whispered.

A paper then printed out of the computer.

Akito took the paper. "'If you really wanna know what your parents are up to and what you can do to help, come to this address, and bring fellow kids to become operatives'." he then turned it over and saw the logo of the Codename: Kids Next Door.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Scruffy whispered.

"Would the pets be allowed to come?" Vincent wondered.

"It doesn't say no...?" Akito shrugged.

The Fudo siblings then snuck out, they brought Felicity and Jenny with them as they were sneaking to the directions given to them with their Pokemon and pets following them, except for Georgette of course. They met together in an alley away from their homes.

"Is this a good idea?" Jenny asked as she held Oliver in her arms.

"I think it is." Akito said.

"Only if you are sure..." Felicity rubbed her arm nervously.

"What about Eloise?" Estelle asked.

"No way, she'd just tell everybody," Akito said. "It's gonna be just the five of us."

"Ahem!" The pets and the Pokemon then cleared their throats.

"And you guys too..." Akito then added with a sigh.

"Are we there yet?" Jenny asked.

"We'll get there." Akito promised.

They then traveled on their own to the location they were expected to meet at with this 'Kids Next Door' they heard so much about.

"I think this is the place." Larvitar said once they were at the location.

The others seemed exhausted after how far they had traveled.

A boy who looked older than them with red hair, big purple glasses, and a large purple jacket opened the doors. "Ah, new recruits for the tour, I see?"

"Uh, oui?" Felicity shrugged.

"Come inside, we're just about to start." the boy gestured for them to come inside.

"Um, yes, we hope you don't mind, but we also brought our Pokemon and pets." Akito said.

"Huh... What interesting specimen..." the boy noted. "Now, may I have your names?"

The kids then gave their names to him.

"Alright, come inside, we'll talk a little more later, I have Sector W with me, they're rookies about your age." the boy then led them into the building which seemed to be like a museum of some sorts.

"It looks like a museum in here." Estelle said.

"That's because it is, my dear," the boy replied as he went off for a moment. "Now, please, stick with the group while I make a personal call."

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, and Jenny with their pets and Pokemon looked to see other kids around their age.

"This is going to be boring." Scruffy whispered.

"Behave..." Akito whispered sharply.

Scruffy sighed, then looked to Snow White as she licked herself. "Hey, let me chase you."

"No!" Snow White hissed. "I am sick of you chasing me all the time, you silly mutt!"

"Shh." Vincent shushed his kitten.

Snow White grumbled and folded her paws at Scruffy.

"Augh, I can't wait!" Scruffy whined, then tackled Snow White.

"GET OFF!" Snow White yelped.

Akito grabbed Scruffy before getting him off the kitten. Vincent then held Snow White.

"I am so sorry, Vince." Akito said to his brother.

"It's okay, your dog just gets wound up sometimes..." Vincent comforted Snow White.

"Sometimes?" Snow White glared. "More like all the time!"

"Snow White, please..." Vincent said to his cat.

"Well, it's true..." Snow White pointed sharply to the puppy. "That dog has done nothing except for chase me for his fun and games!"

"It's my animal instincts." Scruffy shrugged.

"Well, I think you need to tone it down..." Snow White scowled.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly there was an explosion which made the others instantly duck and cover for protection. Five older kids appeared, the leader was a bald boy with sunglasses.

"Special delivery," the leader smiled. "Curtosey of-"

"Numbuh 1!" the red-haired boy beamed. "Supreme Commander of Kids Next Door: Sector V!"

"You're supposed to let me say my name, Numbuh 101." the bald boy glared to him.

"Looks like this guy is a fan of Numbuh 1." Larvitar whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited, I don't know how much I could've hold down!" Numbuh 101 took the device from the bald boy and opened it to show an ice cream and he started to eat it.

"An ice cream cone?" Akito asked. "I'm sorry Numbuh-I mean Number 101, but could you have just went and asked your parents for some money and go and buy ice cream yourself?"

"I don't know who this kid is, but I agree with him," Numbuh 1 said before scolding Numbuh 101. "You wasted my valuable time just to get you AN ICE CREAM CONE?!"

"Numbuh 86 said I could." Numbuh 101 shrugged as he continued to eat the dessert.

"Ugh, the next time you call, it had better be important." Numbuh 1 groaned before flying away on his shoe rockets.

"This is so cool," Scruffy said. "But not as cool as when Akito flies out of a room."

AKito smirked and pet Scruffy then.

"Ah... Now, where was I?" Numbuh 101 finished his dessert. "Ah, yes," he then took them to doors and opened them to show a brand new room. "Welcome to the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff!"

"Cool." Oliver smiled.

The others oohed and awed as they observed the room.

"Step lively, people, there's lots to see." Numbuh 101 told them as he led them into the room. "Here, we have some of our earliest 2x4 technology, so primitive in fact, that it doesn't use rubber bands or Styrofoam cups!"

"So, none of this stuff works anymore?" Jenny asked.

"It's hard to say, really." Numbuh 101 said.

"Excuse me, Mr. 101, sir?" the blonde girl waved her hand as she stood by a glass jar that had what looked like a wooden jack-in-the-box. "What is this?"

"That, my dear Sonya, is the one and only Recomissioning Device," Numbuh 101 informed. "Said to be built by Numbuh 0 himself with his closest comrades before they were free from the orphanage they grew up in. It can reawaken anyone's memories, even if their minds have been wiped clean by one of our Decomissioning Chambers."

"Cool," Vincent said. "Luckily it's here and not in the wrong hands then, huh?"

"Oh, yes, very much so." Numbuh 101 agreed.

"Does it work?" Felicity asked.

"Ugh..." Numbuh 101 groaned and face-palmed. "If you knew your Kids Next Door history, you'd be aware that it was damaged beyond repair in the Great Junior High Rebellion of '99! Honestly!" he then scoffed.

"Sorry..." Felicity frowned.

"It's okay, I didn't know either." Sonya whispered to her.

Felicity had a small smile back to her.

"Now, if you wanna see something cool and works, follow me." Numbuh 101 then took them to another direction.

"Lead the way." Vincent said.

"It's right this way," Numbuh 101 told them as they passed other kids eating at sprocket tables and there were figures of certain bad guys that the Kids Next Door had faced. "Right past the Food Court and Gallery of Supervillains."

"Wow, these are so lifelike." Akito observed.

The others looked rather frightened however.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, don't be chicken!" Numbuh 101 groaned to them. "They're just sculptures sculpted out of 191's earwax!"

A boy who was digging in his ear looked to the tour group and waved to them with a smile.

"Okay, that is just disgusting." Vincent said.

One statue seemed to wake up and watched as they went off.

Oliver tilted his head to the statue in slight worry. "Did that statue just wake up?" he asked himself before he shook his head. "Nah..."

"Oliver!" Jenny called.

Oliver turned his head and caught up with his mistress.

"Behold, my greatest invention!" Numbuh 101 showed them what looked like a calculator behind a glass case.

"Is that a calculator?" Akito asked.

"FOOL!" Numbuh 101 yelled out to him. "This is a KND DNA Tracer! With just a tiny trace element of DNA, an old chewed up gum wad, a sweaty sock, or a booger! It can track anything! Even the true identities of Numbuh 0 and his orphaned comrades! ...And yes, it's also a calculator."

"Ah, give me a break," a brunette boy with a hat that said '363' scoffed. "Numbuh 0 and those orphans he knew were myths! My big sister said so 'cuz she's Numbuh 362 and all!"

"Wait, by any chance, were their names Atticus and Cherry?" Estelle asked, referring to the orphans.

"Who cares?" Numbuh 363 scoffed. "Those guys are as real as that statue of Nightbrace back there."

The others looked and saw that the statue was no longer where it once was.

"Uh, where's the statue of Nightbrace?" Jenny asked.

There was then dark laughter heard.

"I think I know where..." Felicity shivered.

"I smell tooth decay..." the voice sounded menacing.

"Seriously?" Scruffy asked, unimpressed. "That's his line?"

"N-No need to be scared, right, Lee?" Sonya asked the boy next to her. "It's all of us against one of him."

"WRONG, you brats!" a man in a suit with a cigar smiled darkly to the kids.

"Mr. Boss!" Numbuh 101 panicked, then looked to see the other adult villains coming to life. "Crazy Old Cat Lady! Mr. Fizz!"

"Looks like most of the villains are here." Dot said.

"Uh, Bro, I think now might be a good time to attack the villains." Vincent whispered.

"BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh 101 commanded the KND rookie operatives.

Akito decided that now might be a good time for his powers.

"We may not be official Kids Next Door operatives, but we should help." Estelle said.

"Yes." Vincent agreed.

The Kid Next Door operatives took out their weapons to fight the evil adults.

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, and Jenny charged for the evil adults to help them out. The pets and Pokemon then decided to join in.

"What are those things?" the cat lady pointed to the Pokemon.

"Who cares?" Mr. Boss growled. "GET THEM!"

"Time to show these villains who they're dealing with." Larvitar said.

A horde of the cats surrounded Snow White, some of them were black and some were white like her.

"Join us..." the cats hissed to her. "You will be happier..."

"No, thank you." Snow White hissed before starting to scratch and attack all the cats of the Crazy Cat Lady.

The cats shrieked and mewed painfully as they were attacked.

"She could use some help..." Oliver looked serious and came to help Snow White against the other cats, and where with the two of them working together, they were a great tag team.

A good chunk of the cats ambushed Snow White and Oliver after destroying a diorama on the legendary and long-lost operatives of Sector Z. Snow White and Oliver then fought back and proved to be quite a challenge and were even surprised of Oliver barking at them like he was a dog.

"Wow, you've gotten really good at barking." Snow White smiled.

Oliver smiled back to her. "All thanks to Dodger and the gang."

Jenny surprised some of the bad guys and showed that she had done karate on a few of them and was as good as a ninja like in Bruce Lee movies. She even bowed once she finished off a few bad adults. "I'm sorry, but you have forced me."

Vincent looked very shocked and deeply moved by Jenny's martial arts skills.

"Vincent, watch out, behind you!" Jenny called out as she saw a villain behind him.

"Huh?" Vincent looked to see Nightbrace coming behind him.

Jenny then jumped up and high-kicked Nightbrace away from her boyfriend.

Nightbrace yelped and crashed into a gift shop. "Ooh, souvenir hats, I'll take two." he told the child merchant inside the shop.

"Gotta get help!" Numbuh 101 rushed to an emergency lever and pulled it to contact Sector V for help.

"Papa, I think it's time you show these villains who they're messing with." Larvitar said.

"Yeah." Scruffy nodded in agreement.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Akito smiled in determination.

"Ooh! Are you gonna use your Loonatics bracelet?!" Scruffy asked hopefully.

"Yes, and my powers." Akito said before activating his futuristic bracelet.

"Yes!" Scruffy beamed.

Akito chuckled as he showed off his Loonatic form, using those powers once more.

"Uh, is it just me or is a pirate ship coming down from outer space?" Misdreavus asked.

"A what?!" Felicity asked out of shock.

Misdreavus flew down to her trainer and lifted her up into the sky.

"OH, MY GOSH!" Felicity could see that her Pokemon was right.

"How is there a pirate ship coming down from the sky?" Misdreavus asked.

"I am not wanting to know how..." Felicity gulped.

"Same here." Misdreavus said.

"Down, sil vous plait." Felicity then said.

Misdreavus then brought her trainer down as Sector V was coming back into the museum.

"Here they come." Estelle said.

The five kids then used their combat training as the adults tried to dispose of them permanently despite being only children, and where the adults were surprised with the Fudo siblings' powers.

"You want some of this?" Vincent challenged. "How about a little twister in this forecast!" he then used his weather-based powers.

"Couldn't agree more, along with a hint of super-breath." Akito said, using both his super breath and his own weather-based powers.

The villains charged until they were blown away from the brothers' combined powers.

"Yay!" The Pokemon cheered.

"Jenny, where'd you learn karate anyway?" Vincent asked the girl he liked.

"I take lessons sometimes after school," Jenny replied with a smile. "Since I live in the big city, life can get kind of dangerous, so I took them for self-defense after our first adventure together."

"Cool." Vincent smiled.

Jenny smiled back, then looked ready to fight again. "Oh, you want more? I'll give you more!" she then ran to an upcoming villain.

The Pokemon and pets all attacked the upcoming villains that were trying to attack them. Numbuh 2 was not fazed by Grandma Stuffum as she threw food at him and he simply just ate it. Numbuh 5 hopped al laround and avoided getting hit and even pantsed Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb and made them fall to the ground.

"No, this kitty is the most huggable!" Numbuh 3 kept picking up random cats and cuddling with them.

"Is this girl for real?" Oliver asked.

"No, these kitties are the most huggable!" Numbuh 3 then picked up both Snow White and Oliver.

"I found a threat worse than Elmyra Duff!" Snow White yelped.

"No! You're supposed to run in terror, not hug them," The Crazy Cat Lady groaned. "Except for those two new kitties."

"Oh..." Numbuh 3 said before screaming and running off, she then ran back to hug another cat. "No, this kitty's the most huggable!"

The Crazy Cat Lady smirked until she came back to hug more cats which made her groan in misery.

"Looks like she's getting annoyed." Oliver said.

THere were ice cream men now diving down to attack Numbuh 1.

"Uh-oh, looks like he might need some help." Estelle said.

"Be careful, Mama." Teddy said.

"I will, sweetie." Estelle promised her Pokemon.

"Use your Brain Blast!" Dot smiled.

"You got it!" Estelle jumped up and remembered how to use her brain blast like Lexi helped her and she used it against the ice cream men.

Numbuh 1 was surprised by this, but was thankful for the help from her, even though he wanted to try out his new move on them.

"RETREAT!" Mr. Boss suddenly yelled which made him and all the other villains scatter away.

There were ships coming for the villains to take them away from the Kids Next Door museum.

"That was weird." Larvitar said.

"Where are they going?" Felicity wondered.

"I think it's about that space pirate ship we saw." Misdreavus assumed.

"Yeah, that's right!" Numbuh 4 mocked the fleeing villains. "Go back to your convention center!"

"Quick, we better go after them; they might be trying to attack something in outer space." Vincent whispered to his siblings, cousin, and girlfriend.

"Misdreavus and I saw something flying from space." Felicity whispered back.

"That must be the ship." Estelle whispered.

"Oh, it's so cool to be saved by the elusive Sector V!" Numbuh 101 beamed at the famous Kids Next Door operatives one through five. "Ya know, I have all kinds of Sector V stuff. Numbuh 5's Blurbleberry Supreme, Numbuh 4's report that got sicked to the werewolf, oh, I even got the original Rainbow Monkey underwear Numbuh 1 wore when the Delightful Children tried to blackmail him with a butt photo!"

"Okay, that is just beyond creepy." Jenny said.

"What did I say about sneaking into my room and stealing my stuff, Matt?!" Numbuh 1 glared at the red-haired boy.

"I just got to get your autographs!" Numbuh 101 gushed. "I mean, I obviously already have your autographs already... But not in RED! Be right back!" he then ran off.

"Numbuh 5 says we split before Fan Boy finds a crayon." Numbuh 5 mumbled.

"Quick, we better sneak in with them." Estelle whispered. Her cousins, brothers, and pen pal of course, agreed. So did the pets and Pokemon.

Sector V grumbled as they snuck away themselves.

Oliver followed, then looked back to see a broken glass chamber. "Uh-Oh, that doesn't look good..."

"Oliver, come on." Snow White whispered.

Oliver turned back to her and then caught up with her as they left the museum.

"And into the vehicle we go." Larvitar whispered.

"Whatever that thing is." Vulpix added in quietly.

They all then sneaked into the vehicle after the KND of Sector V went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Numbuh 2 took the piloting job as always and flew off with their unknown stowaways.

"I wonder where this will take us?" Estelle whispered.

"I hope not too far away..." Akito whispered back. 

The vehicle then flew up into the skies and took off to take them away from Numbuh 101's hideout/museum.

Meanwhile...

Simon walked down the hallway and opened his sister's bedroom to find it didn't have its owner. "Empty..." he whispered sharply and stoically. "Where is she?" he then narrowed his eyes as he feared the worst, he may had been a hateful little tyke, but he really cared about his sister deep down. He then saw something flying through into space. "Evil-doers..." he narrowed his eyes, he then opened up the nearest window, grabbed a backpack and stormed off to save his sister from possible danger.

Back with Sector V, Numbuh 1 seemed to be getting a call.

"All I need is a situation report." the bald leader declared to his team at first.

"SITUATION?!" a Scottish voice screeched. "Moonbase is being blasted to bits because you took your sweet time getting here!"

A blonde girl with a hat that said '362' shoved over the Scottish girl on screen. "The cotton-candy factory's on overload. All decommissioning chambers except for chamber three are destroyed. And the video-game room is out of tokens."

"Do we still have pretzel-making capabilities?" Numbuh 1 asked her.

A boy gave the blonde girl a thumb's up to confirm that question.

"Yeah, but I don't see what difference--" the blonde girl replied.

"End Transmission." Numbuh 1 smirked and signed off on her.

"Excuse me, but why is that important?" Jenny asked, forgetting that she and the others had sneaked in.

"Who said that?" Numbuh 4 shook his fists as he looked ready to fight. "Come out and fight like a boy!"

"If you want to hurt her, you'll have to go through me." Vincent said.

"Bring it on!" Numbuh 4 challenged.

"Hold it, Numbuh 4, aren't those some of the newbies?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Alright, who else is there?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Might as well come out, guys..." Vincent sighed to the others.

Akito, Estelle, and Felicity came out. Larvitar, Vulpix, Teddy, Misdreavus, Oliver, Snow White, Scruffy, and Dot followed suit.

"Who are you?" Numbuh 1 demanded.

"I'm Akito Fudo, and these are my siblings; my twin sister Estelle, and my older brother, Vincent, and this is our cousin Felicity and this is Vincent's girlfriend and my twin sister's pen pal, Jenny, our pets; Scruffy, Dot, Oliver, and Snow White and finally, our Pokemon: Larvitar, Vulpix, Teddy short for Teddiursa, and finally, Misdreavus." Akito introduced.

"That's a mouthful..." Numbuh 2 muttered.

"We got a message on the computer that told us to come to the Kids Next Door as new recruits." Estelle explained.

"And why are you on our ship?" Numbuh 1 asked.

Numbuh 3 got in their face with an excited grin. "Do you like Rainbow Monkeys?"

"First, we kind of sneaked on board and second, what are Rainbow Monkeys?" Akito asked.

Numbuh 3 gasped in horror that these kids had never heard of Rainbow Monkeys.

"I suppose we can trust you, just as long as you aren't working with the Delightful Children from Down the Lane." Numbuh 1 sharply said to the younger kids.

"Don't worry," Akito replied. "You can trust us."

"Let Akito handle the pirate ships, he has super powers and he can just blow them away." Scruffy said, which to everyone was pretty easy to understand due to Puppy Power.

The KND Operatives looked shocked, except for Numbuh 3.

"Talking Puppy!" Numbuh 3 cheered. "You must have Puppy Power!"

"Why, yes," Scruffy smiled to her. "yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Okay, first, how is that possible and second, what do you mean Akito has superpowers?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Puppy Power is very important, but not right now," Scruffy said. "And Akito does, he's amazing!"

"Well, then you better put your money where your mouth is, kid, 'cuz I don't think we got a whole lot of time." Numbuh 2 said.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Akito promised.

"Now then," Numbuh 1 took his seat. "It's time to put the 'irate' back in 'pirate', people! On my mark, Numbuh 2, engage!"

Numbuh 2 pulled the lever and gave the vehicle an upgrade as they went into outer space. Akito began to wait for the right moment to teleport out. The Pokemon and pets cheered as they were being bolted into space. Snow White was not enjoying it however, she had her claws sunk into the floor and her mouth was being stretched back and her fur nearly looked like it was being burned off.

"This is awesome!" Scruffy cheered.

I feel like my fur's gonna burn off!!!" Snow White yelped.

"We're almost there!" Numbuh 2 called out.

"Target lock acquired!" Numnbuh 5 called from her spot.

Numbuh 4 pulled up a lever and saluted once he did. "Auto-Destruct engaged!"

"Ready to blow my nose!" Numbuh 3 piped up as she held a tissue in her hands.

"This will take perfect aim and timing, old friend, are you sure you can do it?" Numbuh 1 put his hand on Numbuh 2's shoulder.

"Nope." Numbuh 2 smirked as he continued to fly them to the moon.

"Wait, what do you mean 'nope'?" Vincent asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it." Numbuh 2 replied.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna lose all nine of my lives at once!" Snow White wailed.

"I'm afraid to look!" Dot yelped.

"Mama!" Teddy cried as he clung onto Estelle.

Felicity started to pray for all of their lives. The pirates seemed to panic once they saw the vehicle was going to crash land into them.

"Are we going to crash into them?" Jenny asked.

"Just trust me!" Numbuh 2 grunted as he dodged blasts from the candy pirates on the moon.

Felicity started to pray more.

"Are they shooting gum at us?" Dot squinted her eyes.

"Gum?" Scruffy asked. "Why gum?"

"It's Captain Stickybeard," Numbuh 1 replied to the puppy. "He steals candy from all kids."

"He's Numbuh 5's arch nemesis." Numbuh 5 added in firmly.

"Wow." Scruffy said.

"Oh, I hope you guys know what you're doing." Jenny said as it looked like they were going to crash.

Felicity kept praying hoping they would survive from the crash. The vehicle came inside one of the pirate ship cannons and it seemed to had exploded inside after a countdown. The pirates were all now covered in salt much to their dismay and misfortune. 

It was enough to make them retreat back to Earth as they were 'no longer sweet'. Numbuh 1 smirked as he watched the pirates were fleeing away and they were all alive and well inside the Kids Next Door moonbase which was secretly on the moon and no one else seemed to know about it except the operatives.

"So, that's all we needed to do without using any super powers?" Scruffy asked.

"Yep." Numbuh 1 smiled proudly.

"Aww, I wanted to kick some pirate butt!" Akito pouted.

"Man, Numbuh 1, I'm glad I don't have to fight with you," Numbuh 5 said to her leader. "You're crazy."

"We better see Numbuh 362 now," Numbuh 4 suggested. "No doubt she'll want a status report."

"Sounds like it." Estelle said.

"We might as well go too." Dot said.

They came inside the KND Moonbase.


	4. Chapter 4

The blonde girl paced in front of the operatives. "Numbuh 1, I have one thing to say to you," she replied before yelling suddenly. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! What makes you think you can ignore a direct order?"

"I had to save the museum," Numbuh 1 replied. "It contains all artifacts on Numbuh 0 and his orphaned comrades."

"It was a diversion, Baldy!" Numbuh 362 glared. "For the first time ever, some supervillain managed to coordinate all our sworn enemies to attack us simultaneously! As Supreme Commander it is my job to threaten the villains to their objectives so we can counter-attack as a team! You can't just decide what the battle priorities are just by yourself!"

"She does make a good point." Akito said.

"My team and these rookies saved the museum and the Moonbase," Numbuh 1 defended. "Even if it was a diversion, the museum is always a priority, it's a shrine to Numbuh 0 and his comrades! It's an inspiration for kids worldwide! An inspiration for me!" he then firmly saluted.

Numbuh 2 sniffled. "So beautiful..." he whispered.

"Was Numbuh--I mean, Number Zero even a real person?" Estelle corrected herself.

"No one really knows, but I hear he's only a myth," Numbuh 362 told Estelle. "A made-up hero," she then softly walked over to Numbuh 1. "You're a brave kid, Nigel, you only saved us by being reckless and lucky, but like an ice cream, it can't last forever. I was going to offer you the position of Global Command Officer, but I won't take the chance to a boy who flies off the handle before he listens. So, I'm giving the post to Numbuh 86." She said that last part of the sentence with a groan.

"YES!!!" the Scottish girl shrieked in victory. "In yer face, BOY!"

"I'll show you a boy!" Akito snarled as he looked like he wanted to beat up this Numbuh 86.

"Calm down, little bro, even though she is getting on my nerves as well, we can't let her get to us." Vincent said, trying to hold back his younger brother.

Akito groaned and sighed, folding his arms in defeat, besides, he wasn't allowed to hurt girls. The computer told them about an emergency call and Numbuh 101 showed up on their screen.

"Oh, no, it's him." Larvitar groaned.

"This is Numbuh 101, do you read me?" the redheaded boy called through.

"Hello," Numbuh 86 answered with a smug smirk. "This is the NEW Global Tactical Officer: Numbuh 86. What's the danger of your emergency?"

"Oh, Numbuh 1 and his team left before I could get their autographs," Numbuh 101 replied with a smile as he took out a notepad and red crayon. "I mean, I obviously already got their autographs, but not in red!"

"Oh, for the love of peat!" Akito groaned.

"THAT'S YOUR EMERGENCY?!" Numbuh 86 snarled. 

"Well, yeah!" Numbuh 101 replied. "Autographs are so much more important than some old recommissioning module!"

"Huh?!" Numbuh 1 freaked out.

"I mean, I don't know why a bad guy would bother stealing it," Numbuh 101 continued. "The thing's damaged beyond repair, right?"

"Right... Beyond repair..." Numbuh 86 smiled nervously.

"Is there something you would like to tell us?" Akito asked with a glare.

"Fanny...?" Numbuh 362 firmly folded her arms.

"Uh, the module is operational," Numbuh 86 rubbed her arm nervously. "I used the recommissioning from Sector Z and the with the incident with Numbuh 274--I mean, Chad, turned himself over, I thought it would be safer if nobody knew. So, I sent it back to the museum."

"Oh, this is bad." Felicity said.

"What could happen?" Oliver asked.

"With a working recomissioning module, a villain could restore the memories of any form of Kids Next Door operative," Numbuh 5 explained. "Even if they're adults!"

"Adults who would know all our secrets!" Numbuh 2 panicked. 

"Then the moonbase attack was a diversion!" Numbuh 1 concluded. "Whoever's planning this is--" he then snapped his fingers once he had an idea. "The Convention Center!" he then went to do some work about this mission.

"He can't be serious." Scruffy said.

Numbuh 362 tried to stop Numbuh 1, but the bald boy was already moving on his way to get to the Adult Villains' Convention Center.

"We better go with him." Akito said.

"Me too, me too!" Scruffy jumped up into his owner's arms.

"Of course you too." Akito laughed at his puppy.

"Come on," Larvitar said. "Let's go then."

The others then followed after Numbuh 1 into an escape pod back to Earth.

"Yep..." Estelle sighed.

"Oh, no, no, no," Snow White walked away. "I'm staying out of this one..." she then yawned and stretched before curling up into a fluff ball. "Besides, it's time for my beauty nap."

"No way are you staying out of this." Vincent said, picking up his pet.

"Aw, come on!" Snow White whined.

"Looks like you won't be getting yourself out of this one." Vulpix chuckled.

"Oh, shut up..." Snow White groaned.

"Well, I like an adventure." Oliver smiled bravely.

"Same here." Scruffy smiled back.

"Adventures are fun." Dot smiled.

"Well, I think you're all crazy..." Snow White narrowed her eyes.

"Hold on tight." Vincent said.

"Why would I--" Snow White asked before yelling out as Vincent jumped all around with her in his sweater's hood and did acrobatic moves to make it into the escape pod with Numbuh 1.

"That's why." Vincent said.

Snow White shivered nervously as she latched onto Vincent as he moved down and her fur was standing on end.

"Oh, just calm down." Vulpix said.

"Your poor cat..." Jenny sighed to Vincent.

"Yeah, I think she's more of a drama queen than Georgette." Vincent laughed.

"Couldn't agree more." Oliver said.

"Hmph..." Snow White pouted.

"Come on, let's get going." Estelle said.

"Everybody inside?" Felicity asked.

Misdreavus floated high up and did a quick headcount. "Yeah, I think that's everybody."

"Then let's get going." Vincent said.

"I believe I didn't ask you all to join me..." Numbuh 1 glared to them.

"Yeah, well, we aren't going to let you go there alone." Akito said.

"I have to do this myself." Numbuh 1 told them.

"We don't care, we're going with you!" Vincent said, then pushed a button to launch them back into Earth, and where they were now on their way to where the villains all went to.

"You better not mess this up..." Numbuh 1 told the stowaway kids, pets, and Pokemon.

"We won't." Akito assured him.

"Just relax..." Estelle said as she looked out the window with Teddy in her arms.

"So, where is this convention center?" Scruffy asked.

"My coordinates are set for there, you'll see when we land." Numbuh 1 replied.

"Great." Scruffy said.

"And we're helping and you're not stopping us." Dot said.

"Listen here, puppy..." Numbuh 1 glared down at the white cocker spaniel.

Dot snarled viciously and looked rather menacing as she came forward. "I might be small, but I'm mighty!"

"Yeah!" Scruffy added.

"Okay, okay, take it easy, will you?" Numbuh 1 said.

Dot snarled.

"Dot, I never knew you could be so aggressive..." Estelle said to her puppy in shock.

"I get that way when someone talks to me like I'm just a puppy." Dot said.

"But you are a puppy..." Oliver said.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Dot yelled out then. "Scruffy may be the strong one, but I'm the abrasive one!"

"The what?" Snow White asked.

"It basically means you don't wanna get on her bad side." Vincent said.

"Like Maman." Felicity agreed.

They were now on their way to the convention.

"My fellow adults," the major adult villain known as 'Father' introduced the convention. "Thank you all for joining me today. First up, I'd like to thank Grandma Stuffum for NOT providing the catering of this Supervillains Convention."

A living liver and a pair of onions danced as the old woman curtsied while the others clapped to her.

'Can he just get to the point of why we're here already?' Jackson thought to himself after he had escaped prison.

"And I wanna thank each and every villainous one of you for the attacks to be on KIDS NEXT DOOR!" Father snarled. "I even have a special guest with me, isn't that right, my dear?"

"I'm not a villain," Cherry folded her arms as she sat far from his podium. "I'm dark, depressing, and sadistic, but I'm not a bad guy. I helped my niece and nephews when they were Loonatics."

"Yeah, but you are the wife of a former villain." Jackson smirked.

"Oh, stuff it, Aunty's Boy..." Cherry scoffed.

"You realize I can possibly choke you to death, right?" Jackson threatened.

"Couldn't if you tried..." Cherry smirked, unfazed by his threat.

Jackson growled and tried to reach for her.

"DOWN, boy!" Father told him.

Jackson grumbled and sat back down.

Numbuh 1 swooped down with the other kids with him as they hid among the ceiling to spy on the conventional meeting. "Father, I should've known..." he sneered at the villain.

"He doesn't look that tough." Akito whispered.

"Trust me, he's one man you shouldn't mess with, especially get angry." Numbuh 1 replied.

"Today, I shall release upon those brats, the world's most ultimate evil!" Father exclaimed. "What you ask could be more evil than me, FATHER?!" he then raged, showing flames.

The other kids looked slightly worried of the flames, but luckily, no one got burnt.

"Me when you hurt my babies." Cherry deadpanned.

"Ooh, ooh, me!" The Toiletnator raised his hand. "Is it someone who doesn't flush after using the toilet?"

"Are you for real? "Cherry glanced at him.

"What?" The Toiletnator asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, it is shoddy glove manufacturers!" Count Spankulot replied as he showed his gloves were torn a sunder.

"It has to be a dog!" the crazy old cat lady said as she stroked one of her black cats. "Dogs are evil!"

Dot and Scruffy snarled at that remark. Even Oliver looked angry since some of his best friends were dogs.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU SO FATHER CAN TELL US WHO IS MORE EVIL THAN HIM!" Jackson yelled.

"I actually agree as I'm quite curious." Cherry replied stoically.

"YOU'RE ALL WRONG!" Father roared as he flamed up briefly. "One evil greater than I is..." he then threw back the tarp to show a box which then opened up to show a very elderly old man who looked to be in his mid to late 80's. "Grandfather!"

"You're kidding, right?" Jackson asked.

"Aw, the guy who doesn't flush is scarier than this geezer!" Mr. Boss folded his arms.

"That's because I haven't used the recomissioning module on him yet," Father took out the stolen artifact from the KND museum. "This man, this hunchbacked, liver spotted creature with hair growing out of his ears, was once the supreme power in the world! Until he was defeated by a misguided boy with his orphan friends and their stupid book! The boy and orphans who wiped Grandfather's memories clean and evaporated his powers before my eyes! But now I, his son, will restore his evil abilities and to get we shall return to get those snotty brats BACK TO THEIR RIGHTFUL PLACE!"

"Not while we're around." Akito whispered.

"Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 5's voice was heard. "Don't do it!"

They all looked up to see the rest of Sector V were coming down for their leader.

"We gotta do something we can't let them use that recommissioning module." Estelle said.

"It's my fault Father got a hold of the module, so it's up to me to stop him." Numbuh 1 stood up before diving in.

"And furthermore!" Father continued his rambling speech as Numbuh 1 was then caught in some sort of gleaming orb. "Oh, look, it's Number One! Right on schedule."

"Actually, the schedule says we got a coffee break after your announcements." Nightbrace replied as he took out a paper.

"It's an expression." Jackson told him.

"The only one getting a break today is Little Nigey from playing Treehouse with my 'widdle sister'." a teenage girl in a ninja battle-suit who resembled Numbuh 5 mocked as she held Numbuh 1 up in the gleaming orb.

"I'll show her who's playin'!" Numbuh 5 glared before she and the other operatives were suddenly in orbs as well.

Akito then teleported himself and his siblings, cousin, and his twin sister's pen pal and their pets and Pokemon out of the orb and onto he stage.

"Long time no see, KNDorks," a blonde teenage boy said, then looked down to the other kids, their pets, and Pokemon. "And whoever the heck you guys are."

"We're new recruits, you big jerk!" Estelle told him fom the stage.

"LIke it matters." the blonde boy scoffed.

"CHAD!" Numbuh 5 scolwed at the blonde boy. "What're you doing here, Traitor?!"

"Just playing on the winning team." the blonde boy smirked smugly.

"More like the losing team." Vincent muttered to his siblings.

The others giggled to that.

"Poor, predictable Nigel Uno," Father taunted Sector V's leader. "I knew you'd try to retrieve the device, even if it wasn't an operation!"

Vulpix started gnawing the recommisioning module after getting it away from Father.

"HEY, get away from that, you vermin!" Father glared. "That thing is useless, without a Kids Next Door operative's genetic material, and it looks like I couldn't have picked a better operative!" he then stuck his finger up Numbuh 1's nose and kicked Vulpix away from the module and picked it back up.

Snow White hissed as she flung herself in the air and started to scratch against the bad man's face.

"Hey, get off my face!" Father groaned as he tried to get Snow White off his face long enough for Akito to grab the module.

"Gotcha!" Akito smirked as he held the module. "How do you work this thing anyway?"

"Open it and then place any DNA inside it!" Numbuh 2 told him.

"Oh, that sounds simple enough." Akito said.

Father threw down Snow White and took the module back. "I'll take that, thank you!" he then stuffed the DNA sample inside of it, then glared to Numbuh 1. "What sweeter victory than for it to be ALL YOUR FAULT?! Shall we begin?" he then started to crank the module as it played Pop-Goes-The-Weasel and zapped his aged father instantly. 

"Snow White, are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"I broke a claw..." Snow White sniffled to her injured paw.

"What is with you females and your claws/nails?" Scruffy asked.

"Scruffy, it's just like running your paw against a saw blade and stinging you on the inside." Dot replied nonchalantly, nearly snarkily as she actually had sympathy for Snow White this time.

"Um, I guess I understand." Scruffy shrugged.

"Boys...." Dot sighed.

The villains looked in surprise and alarm as Father's father was being changed from his current self and was being back as the evil older man he once was.

"Does this ring any of your bells, Cherry?!" Father laughed as even Cherry looked overwhelmed.

"N-No, it can't be...." Cherry said, overwhelmed.

"It is..." Father chuckled darkly.

"Maman!" Felicity ran to her mother and hugged her legs.

"Flick, we have to get out of here." Cherry picked up her daughter.

"What?" Felicity asked. "Why?"

"It's too dangerous here..." Cherry walked off, then glared to Misdreavus. "I believe Charles and I asked you to keep an eye on her away from our supervision!"

"I'm so sorry." Misdreavus frowned.

"You better be, now we're all in big trouble!" Cherry said.

"Is Aunt Cherry scared?" Estelle whispered to her twin brother.

"I've never seen Aunt Cherry scared before." Akito whispered back to his twin sister.

"Everyone, we have to get out of here now!" Cherry told everyone.

"For once I have to agree; we have to get out of here!" Jackson added.

"Thank you, son," Grandfather laughed once he was his old evil self again. "Thank you for bringing back the true evil that is me for these many years!"

"My pleasure, Dad." Father sniffled as he brought his evil father back from 'the grave'.

"Quick, kid, get us out of here now; I suddenly have a bad feeling about this guy." Jackson whispered to Akito.

"Aren't you Jackson de Vil?" Akito folded his arms.

"Yeah, why should we do what you say?" Jenny glared. "You tried to kill his father!"

"And I'm sorry about that; I'll explain why I did that after we get out of here." Jackson said.

"Oh, this should be good..." Felicity muttered. "What's going on, Maman?!"

"It was all a trick," Cherry told the kids. "Grandfather's going to turn everybody who's ever been a kid into Senior Citizombies, even the adult villains here!"

"Yes, and which why all of us need to get out of here." Jackson said before stealing the module from Father.

The module wasn't to be needed anymore as Grandfather demonstrated his new power by turning the Toiletnator into a Senior Citizombie and he then attacked the Crazy Old Cat Lady and Mr. Boss.

"Quick, we gotta get out of here now, and that means we've gotta take the rest of the br--I mean, the rest of the kids with us as well." Jackson said.

"Listen to him!" Cherry agreed with Jackson for once.

"Alright, but for this to work, I'll need to use a teleportation spell." Akito said.

"Don't you have the teleportation spell memorized?" Vincent asked, slightly paranoid. "I might not have Wiccan powers myself, but it can't be DIFFICULT!"

"You try being part magic!" Estelle huffed in defense for Akito.

Akito began to take a deep breath before using his magic to teleport himself and the others, including the Kids Next Door members away to safety and Numbuh 5's older sister and the KND'S traitor.

"Forget getting all wrinklified and stuff, I'm outta here!" Chad ran off.

"Hey, Cree, how's about a little family reunion!?" Numbuh 5 tackled her sister so they could help Numbuh 1.

But then they were teleported to safety away from Grandfather.


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny hugged to Vincent as they were teleported instantly. Grandfather seemed as though he had won the fight this time, but he was wrong as he had missed a few kids, adults, animals, and Pokemon. Cree and Chad were both then tied up by magic by the Fudo twins.

"Dang..." Numbuh 5 frowned. "She's my sister!"

"Oh, don't worry, Abby, I got your back!" Cree then kicked her younger sister.

Numbuh 5 was then zombified since Cree touched her. Akito, panicking, used his magic and turned Numbuh 5 back to normal and also Cree since she also somehow got zombified.

"Did it work?" Akito hoped his magic was enough to turn Numbuh 5 back to normal.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Cherry took his hand and ran off with him.

"Cherry, calm down!" Jackson said. "We are now safe from that tyrant."

"For now..." Cherry said. "He won't stop... They thought they wiped mine and Atticus's memory, but we were adopted after Numbuh 0 began his reign."

"So Numbuh 0 was real, ma'am?" Jenny asked.

"Yes..." Cherry slowly nodded. 

"Who were his orphaned comrades then?" Jenny then asked.

"You're looking at one of them." Cherry replied.

"So, then that must mean that Dad must have been the other orphan." Vincent said.

"He was..." Cherry said. 

"Do you remember who Numbuh 0 was?" Estelle asked her aunt.

"As unbeleiveable as it might seem, Numbuh 0 was Nigel Uno's very own father, Monty." Cherry revealed.

"Wait, my dad is Numbuh 0?!" Numbuh 1 asked out of disbelief.

"Hey, I hate eavesdroppers!" Cherry glared, not knowing he had been standing there.

"Him and the others were teleported here." Estelle said.

"Sorry, Aunty." Akito replied nervously.

"Come on, we better get you home." Cherry told Numbuh 1.

"But how will we even be able to get him to remember who he was?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"We're going to your house, we'll talk about this later." Cherry sounded like she knew what to do.

"You'll need this." Jackson said, showing the module he stole from Father.

"That's right." Cherry replied.

"How did you....?" Chad asked.

"Not important." Cherry cut him off.

"Listen, even though we are teenagers and we should be punished for the bad things we've done to your brats, why don't we call a truce until Grandfather is defeated?" Cree asked.

"What?!" the Kids Next Door operatives gawked at her.

"I knew you weren't all bad." Numbuh 2 smirked and purred to Cree seductively.

"Oh, brother." Cree groaned.

"Just as long as you teens don't try anything funny." Cherry glowered to Chad and Cree.

"We promise." Cree and Chad said.

"You had better..." Cherry sounded firm as she kept a tight hold on her daughter.

"I feel like this is all my fault," Numbuh 1 sighed. "I'm no Numbuh 0, I'm just a zero..."

"No, you're not." Larvitar said.

"Yes, I am..." Numbuh 1 sighed.

"No, you're not," Jackson said. "Listen, kid, this might be a first thing for me, but you are not a zero, you are the son of the very first KND member that started the Kids Next Door in the first place." 

"Come on, kid, let's get you home." Cherry said.

"Uh, Aunt Cherry; I think taking him back home might be a bad idea." Estelle said, worried once she saw what was happening to the earth.

"Numbuh 0 can only help us, that and the missing operatives from Sector Z." Cherry said.

"But, they're missing, no one's even seen them and it's unknown if they were even decommissioned." Numbuh 1 said to the woman.

"Trust me, anything's possible, we still have to get away from the zombies before it's too late." Cherry said.

"Uh, Maman, you might wanna see what's happening to the earth." Felicity said, frightened once she saw what was going on with the earth.

"What's happening now?" Cherry sighed, not too unfazed, but she took a look.

The others looked to see what was going on with the earth other than the zombies invading the town, and where everything started to change.

"What is going on?" Cherry asked.

The clouds seemed to be getting dark and were changing as well.

"They can't be..." Cherry looked up to the cloud formations. "Windigos?"

"Windigos?" Estelle asked. "Wait, you mean like the ones I, um, 'accidentally' summoned on Hearth's Warming Eve?"

"You what?" Cherry looked back. 

"Maman, do you not remember our first Hearth Warming's Eve with you, Tante Mo, and Uncle Atticus?" Felicity prompted.

"That was you?!" Cherry gawked at Estelle.

"Uh-huh." Estelle nodded with a frown.

"Estelle..." Cherry crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Cherry..." Estelle said. 

Cherry then looked back down. "Was this by any chance your 'Uncle Sombra's' idea?" she then asked.

"Kind of," Estelle frowned. "He influenced me into doing a spell that would get rid of Hearth's Warming Eve just like the spell Snowfall Frost was going to use."

Cherry groaned.

"Who?" the others asked.

"What's Heart Warming Eve?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Hearth's Warming Eve," Estelle corrected. "It's basically the Equestrian version of Christmas."

"Ohh." The others said, now understanding.

"Equestria..." Numbuh 3 sounded as though she knew about that place. "It's no Rainbow Monkey Island, but it's paradise in the universe!"

"Well, we'll need to go down to Earth anyway so then we can find Nigels dad." Akito said.

"It's dangerous, we'll need a special way." Cherry replied, she then looked to Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Jenny, and Felicity. "Which one of you still has your Loonatics bracelet?"

"That would be me." Akito said.

"Of course it's you..." Cherry said like she already knew since Akito was more like his father in logical senses and abilities than Estelle or Vincent. "We need you to hurry us down to Earth at the Uno residence, but not too fast where we burn up on reentry, do you think you can do that, Akito?"

"Yeah, I can instantly teleport us back to Earth." Akito said.

"Get to work." Cherry told him then.

"Okay." Akito said before teleporting them back to Earth and this time to a random place, this time and where they ended up in front of Nigel's house.

"Where are we?" Vincent asked.

"This is my house." Numbuh 1 realized.

"Let's see if anyone is home." Larvitar said.

Numbuh 1 fiddled with the doorknob to see if it was unlocked.

"Oh, Nigel, my boy!" Monty opened the door with a smile. "Having fun with your friends and your Kids Next Door... Something or other?"

"Hey, Monty." Cherry waved.

"Oh, well, I can't say I've seen you in a long time..." Monty said to Cherry. "You haven't changed much, you look great for a mother."

"Thanks..." Cherry said as she absentmindedly rubbed the back of her neck which was why she looked a lot younger than she actually was.

"Hello, sir." Estelle said with a curtsy.

"Monty, you need to let us all in, right now." Cherry said.

"But someone has to protect our tree house!" Numbuh 2 panicked.

"Half of us will have to go to the tree house." Akito said.

"And the other half will stay here with you." Estelle then said.

"We better go back to the treehouse then." Numbuh 2 said, referring to himself and the other Sector V members.

Numbuh 3 took Numbuh 4's hand with her head bowed. "We'll go..." she then instantly perked up brightly. "I have to get my Rainbow Monkey Sunscreen anyway!"

"Um, okay." Estelle said.

"With enough luck, you all should be safe from the invasions." Cherry said.

"We don't need luck," Numbuh 3 said lowly. "We need a hero."

"We better get inside before any zombified people come." Scruffy said.

With that, everyone split up and made sure they would be under their own protection.

"Monty, I want to show you something, come with me." Cherry said secretly to Sector V's leader's father.

"What's that, dear?" Monty asked.

"Come with me..." Cherry repeated and took him to a hidden hallway.

"We better follow her." Akito said.

"Mm-mm..." Felicity shook her head since her mother wanted to be alone for a moment.

"Um, guys, about these Windigos, what would they look like?" Numbuh 1 asked, worried once he saw something outside.

"Well, they're kinda like when you sit on a hill and watch the clouds," Estelle began. "They make all kinds of shapes and usually have menacing eyes... Aunt Twilight told us the story about a unicorn named Snowfall Frost who was intelligent, yet bitter. She was like Ebeneezer Scrooge in A Christmas Carol, except she had magical powers and even tried to get rid of Hearth Warming's Eve with the help of the Windigos who she once believed were only an old filly's tail."

"Yeah, um, but what did they look like entirely?" Numbuh 1 asked, not finding that part of the information important.

"Oh, they basically look like horses made out of clouds float/flying through the sky with light blue glowing eyes," Estelle said before becoming worried herself. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason..." Numbuh 1 gulped as he looked even more paler than usual.

"They're right outside bringing along a blizzard of snow, aren't they?" Akito asked with a knowing look.

"Afraid so..." Numbuh 1 gulped.

"MAMAN!" Felicity cried out.

"Come on," Cherry said softly as she poked her head out with Nigel's father who looked very serious and determined now like he did when he was a kid. "We have to meet someone who can help us now."

"Uh, Aunt Cherry, why does Nigel's dad look serious and determined all of a sudden?" Vincent asked.

Cherry took out the recommissioning module. "He may still be an adult, but he still has the spirit of Numbuh 0 in him, now let's go, we're gonna need a lot of help, not just about the Windigos, but the future of the Kids Next Door as well."

"But how?" Numbuh 1 asked. "The Windigos are outside and mostly everyone has been zombified." 

"Surely you haven't forgotten a little something?" Cherry kicked one wall of the house which then showed a secret passage way out to transport them to anywhere. 

"Come on then, everybody, move." Monty told the others like a serious leader.

"But where are we going?" Snow White asked.

"To one who can help us." Cherry replied.

Oliver stood with Snow White protectively. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"And who exactly did you have in mind?" Estelle asked.

"Patience, children..." Cherry said.

They took the secret way away from the Uno residence, on the way, Cherry decided to tell the kids a little history.

"Atticus and I helped Monty out with creating the Kids Next Door to be reborn," Cherry said on the way. "Our memories weren't erased though like they were with any other KND Operative. You see, sometime after Monty overthrew his father and the kind caretakers took charge of the orphanage again, we were happy for a while until Cinderella and her father came and they adopted us and our adventures started afterwards."

"Ohh." Akito smiled.

"We may had won the battle, but a home was all that either of us had ever wanted since our parents gave us up when we were only babies." Cherry continued.

"Ooh." The pets and the Pokemon said out of interest.

"Is this far enough, Monty?" Cherry asked.

"Should be, go for it, old girl." Monty nodded to her then.

Cherry nodded back and opened up the ground to show that they were close to a certain mansion which looked very familiar to Numbuh 1.

"A mansion?" Akito asked.

"Trust me, I know what we're doing." Cherry said as Monty rang the doorbell. 

Father opened the door as he was in a fluffy bathrobe and had a tub of chocolate ice cream in his arm. "Oh, happy day..." he greeted sarcastically. "It's you... Well, come on in, I guess..." he then walked them inside of his mansion, looking rather miserable.

"Miss, are you crazy?!" Numbuh 1 pulled on Cherry's arm. "I know you have this amazing past and my dad's Numbuh 0 and he's been away and all, but that's the Kids Next Door's arch enemies!" 

"Try listening to what's going on, Numbuh 1," Monty told his son with a smirk, "You just might learn something."

"Well, come on in already!" Father told them. "Atticus and his wife and their pets are already here."

"Why don't you take off that ridiculous outfit?" Monty asked.

"What, this?" Father gestured to his feathery robe which looked quite feminine. "It matches my eyes!"

"Not that... This!" Cherry said before ripping off the robe and the black thermal suit that came with it to show Father's true form and he was just a normal guy in glasses, suspenders, and a pipe like a 1950's father figure. 

"Say 'uncle', son." Monty told his son.

"But Dad, we haven't lost yet." Numbuh 1 replied.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one," Father scoffed as he got comfortable. "I'm your dad's brother, Benedict, your uncle!"

"Yeah, you should know that by now." Atticus said as he, Mo, Patch, and Colette came out from the kitchen.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." Cherry folded her arms to Atticus.

"The moment I saw Grandfather back; I knew that we had to get over here and it didn't help that those evil horse spirits came back." Atticus said, referring to the Windogos.

Estelle flinched slightly at the mention of the Windigos. Numbuh 1 was still freaking out with Father being his uncle and that would mean Grandfather is his grandfather.

"Gee, and he's supposed to be the smart one." Patch muttered.

"You said it..." Colette sighed.

"Thank you, glad we're on the same page." Benedict grumbled over his nephew's reactions.

"Then, wait, who are the Delightful Children from Down the Lane?" Numbuh 1 asked. 

"It's funny you should mention that, they should be coming in any minute now." Mo replied.

"Yeah, and where with their hands behind their back, tied up with no weapons." Atticus said.

"That was a bit of a double standard teamwork." Mo smirked as she looked to her husband in response to that.

Scruffy and Dot came to their parents and bowed their heads. 

"Sorry we ran away, but we thought Akito and Estelle would need our helps..." Dot pouted.

"Yeah..." Scruffy nodded in agreement. "They can't go anywhere without us."

"That just shows what loyal pets you both are." Colette smiled proudly.

"Indeed." Patch added.

"Can we have our hands untied now?!" The Delightful Children's voices asked.

"Hmm..." Atticus and Mo smirked slightly.

"Not yet." Monty said before letting Cherry use the module on the obnoxious children as Atticus began to start recite a spell to make the affects from Benedict's experiment wouldn't be permanent on the five children any longer.

The five children were then out of their school uniforms/sailor dresses and were in battle combat-like outfits.

"The members of Sector Z thank you." The taller girl then walked over and bowed her head to the adults for finally freeing them for their delightfuliziation prison.

"The Delightful Children from Down the Lane are the missing Kids Next Door operatives of Sector Z!" Numbuh 1 freaked out again.

"Yep and with the combined powers the recomissioning module and the magic spell I just casted, the affects of Benedict's experiment are no longer in affect and where they will stay this way forever." Atticus said.

"Forever?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yes, they can rejoin the Kids Next Door in their own sector, no more Delightful Children." Cherry promised.

"And don't start complaining, Benedict." Atticus glared.

"I didn't say anything..." Benedict scoffed as he sulked in his chair. "Besides, how did you know?"

"Come on, Ben," Monty rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Five kids with that sort of tactical genius and strategy, had to be the ex-Kids Next Door you delightfulized until something went terribly wrong."

"You mean something went terribly right!" Benedict grinned darkly. "My Delightfulization Chamber will increase its power in a billion hold and I used the machine and five, perfect, delightful children!"

"But we thought the effects were permanent." the dark-skinned boy commented.

"Well, they were, but not anymore," Atticus said. "Thanks to a combination of magic and technology or whatever that thing is." 

"Thanks to Atticus's magic, who knows how long your transformation could've lasted?" Mo said softly. 

"Well, I'm glad we'll never have to wear those dorky outfits again." the short blonde boy replied. 

"What's the plan?" the tall brunette boy added in.

"Yeah, Dad, what's the plan?" Estelle added.

"Well, Grandfather's coming here." Atticus started.

"How do you know?" Numbuh 1 took out a notebook. 

"He wants the book of KND," Monty replied like it was obvious. 

"So hide it again!" the short blonde boy replied. "That worked last time!"

"That's only because he didn't know it existed," Cherry informed. "But now, he won't quit until he's sure he's eliminated the book."

"So, then what are we going to do?" Snow White asked.

"Yeah, there's no way on Earth we can stop him," Numbuh 1 added in, then did a double take. "I can't believe I just agreed with a cat."

"You're right," Monty replied. "Not on Earth."

Cherry sighed as she bowed her head. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

"The Moon Base." Akito smiled.

"That's right," Cherry said before muttering to Atticus. "He is so your son."

"Yes, yes, he is." Atticus nodded.

"Hard to say if it'll be safe enough though..." Cherry said. "Grandfather was unstoppable before we came along."

"Well, last time, you guys didn't have magic on your side." Patch said.

"Real magic?" The lost members of Sector Z asked.

"My parents once believed in magic, as long as it doesn't come from anyone from the other side." The dark-skinned boy sounded wary.

"Well, Grandfather now has the Windigos on his side." Estelle frowned.

"Can't you guys stop the Windigos with your medallions?" Felicity asked her mother, aunt, and uncle, knowing all about their adventures in Equestria back when Twilight was still just a princess who used to wonder what friendship could be before the others shared its magic with her.

"I'm afraid not," Atticus said. "The only way would be Hearth's Warming Eve and the songs from it."

"But then who would summon them in the first place?" One of the members of the lost sector asked.

"Are you gonna sing?" Cherry asked Atticus. "Please tell me you're not going to sing or at least make me sing."

"All of us will have to sing as well as the one that had first summoned them." Atticus said.

"All of us?" Felicity felt anxious. "Oh, no... No... Uncle Atticus, I cannot sing..."

"Uh, me neither..." Jenny felt just as nervous.

"Do you two want everything to be covered in snow for all time?!" The Pokemon and pets asked them.

"Well, no, but..." Jenny rubbed her arm.

"Jenny, you can sing," Oliver reminded her. "Just think about that time with the piano, you had a great singing voice! Not only that, but remember Chuckie's dad and Kimi's mom's wedding?"

"Plus you girls won't be singing alone." Patch said.

"I sing best with the music like Papa..." Felicity pouted.

"Do you really think your father sings better with his music?" Cherry crossed her arms. "Fliss, I know your father seems boring and dull, but he actually has a very beautiful singing voice for who he is."

"Well, if you say so, Maman." Felicity shrugged.

"Trust me, your father has a very charming singing voice..." Cherry hid a sultry smirk.

"Well, alright." Felicity said.

"We better hurry," Cherry looked out one window. "It sure is getting ugly out there."

"Numbuh 1, you will have to go up to the moon base with Sector Z while the rest of us handle Grandfather and the Windigos." Akito said.

"You're going through with this?" Numbuh 1 sounded nervous since Akito was younger than him. "I don't know if I could let you do that."

"Dude, we've seen a lot, we can handle anything..." Vincent crossed his arms. "Sure, I'm not as strong as my little brother, but we've seen a lot and I mean a lot."

"Yeah, and besides, it's my fault the first time they were summoned back." Estelle cringed from her past.

"Estelle, we know what you did, but it's okay, it's over now, you don't have to worry anymore." Mo soothed her daughter.

"Your mother is right." Atticus said.

"I guess..." Estelle sighed as she felt haunted by that memory even to this very day.

"Alright, well, you kids better get to the moon fast." Cherry said.

Suddenly, the roof crashed and everyone was worried it would either be Windigos or Zombies, but they saw Simon as he slid down after sending down a rope and held pistols in both his hands as he looked back and forth in seriousness.

"Simon?" The Fudo siblings asked.

Simon looked around, then looked to Felicity and looked actually relieved that she wasn't hurt.

"Simon, why aren't you with your father?" Cherry asked.

Simon took out four bracelets that Estelle, Vincent, Jenny, and Felicity recognized instantly that matched the one that Akito had always worn ever since those adventures started.

"Our bracelets." Estelle smiled.

Simon nodded once. The kids each took their bracelets and they were suddenly in their Loonatics uniforms and they felt like the powers from their adventures with the Looney Tunes' descendants were all coming back to them, even after the Loonatics became the Guardians of the Galaxy and the kids went back home after Ace and Lexi's wedding.

"We're kind of running out time." Cherry said, once seeing Grandfather, his army, and the Windigos were getting closer.

"Maman..." Felicity frowned.

"Sweetie, you've spent the first eight years of your life without me," Cherry put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Go with the others and save the day, it's up to you kids, I know you can do this."

"We can do this." Jenny said.

Felicity looked anxious and nervous.

"Come on, Felicity!" Vincent urged. "We got work to do!"

"Yeah!" Misdreavus said.

"Oh, I guess..." Felicity pouted.

Simon decided to go with his sister to help her do her job since her nerves seemed rattled about being away from their mother once more. Numbuh 1 and the members of Sector Z left for the moon base, and were then launched right then and there through the void of space.

"Welcome back, Sector Z." Cherry said to the kids formerly known as the Delightful Children from Down the Lane.


	6. Chapter 6

Numbuh 1 and Sector Z were then launched into space towards the moon base.

"Come on, boys, we've got some work to do." Cherry said bravely as she stood between Monty and Benedict.

"We sure do." Monty said.

"Let's do it then!" Benedict sounded ready.

Atticus and Mo came with them and they charged, ready to take on Grandfather once and for all.

"Let's go and take on those Windigos." Vulpix said.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this." Teddy said to himself.

The rest of the kids and their pets and Pokemon then went out the mansion to face the Windigos.

"Feels like only yesterday I wore this for the first time..." Akito sighed to himself as he saw his uniform. "And now, not only do I save the future, but I save the past and present now."

The Windigos were ready to fight off the kids while Grandfather handled the adults.

"You don't look a day over 19..." Benedict said to Cherry.

"Funny story about that..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Not the time." Atticus said.

"Now... I'm angry..." Cherry bared her fangs.

"You can just tell him later." Atticus said.

"Are you done?" Cherry glanced at him. "We're not gonna stop this guy by boring me to death with speeches."

"Yes, I'm done." Atticus said.

"Come on then!" Cherry moved out with Monty, Benedict, and Mo.

Atticus then came after them so they could take on Grandfather. 

The kids who were staying on Earth looked their best and brave as the Windigos seemed to be coming for them.

"Look, my brothers, it's the one that summoned us the first time." One of the Windigos said in an ancient language.

Estelle looked more nervous than the others did since she had done something with these creatures in the past. Her family tried to assure her that it was no big deal anymore, but she felt haunted by the guilt of even thinking of doing it.

"That's right, it's because of her we almost covered all of Equestria in snow." The second Windigo chuckled evilly in ancient language.

"You guys aren't so tough!" Misdreavus floated up and mocked the Windigos. "Let's see you fight like a man!"

"SILENCE, POKEMON!" The Windigo ordered in ancient language.

"Oh, you are really firing me up now!" Misdreavus narrowed her crimson eyes.

One of the Windigos attacked her with its winter powers.

"Misdreavus!" Felicity cried out for her Ghost Pokemon.

The winter attack simply blew the Ghost-Type Pokemon away and into the mansion.

"Misdreavus..." Felicity gasped before looking firm, then glared back to the Windigos. "YOU HURT MY POKEMON!"

"Oh, what're you going to do about it?" the Windigos laughed at her.

"Felicity, remember, we need to sing songs related to Hearth's Warming Eve." Akito said.

"Right... Hearth's Warming Eve..." Felicity told herself.

"We can do it." Misdreavus said.

The kids came together as the Windigos planned their invasion. 

"Hearth's Warming Eve is filled with presents~..." Felicity started the best that she could. "Some take you by surprise, A story shared by your good friends, That makes your spirits rise~"

The Windigos began to swirl around the kids their pets and Pokemon to make it hard for them to sing. The kids held each other and screamed.

"Guys, you can do this, you have to fight it!" Dot coached.

"Yeah, come on, we have to keep singing!" Scruffy told them.

"Wait, why not sing the Hearth's Warming Eve carol?!" Teddy suggested and which surprised everyone around him that he thought that himself.

All eyes were on him.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"Oh, Teddy, that's brilliant!" Jenny hugged the Teddy Bear Pokemon.

"It is?" Teddy smiled.

"Yes!" Estelle smiled back. "What better song to send the Windigos away than the very song that started Hearth's Warming Eve?" 

This caused the Windigos to become worried and started to go faster to possibly kill them.

"Remember the words?" Vincent asked Jenny, he had taught her one time after celebrating himself for the first time.

"I think so." Jenny looked strong and ready.

"Good, then let's start singing." Vincent said.

"The fire of friendship lives in our hearts, As long as it burns we cannot drift apart~" The kids pets and Pokemon started to sing. "Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few~"

The windigos began to charge.

"Laughter and singing will see us through (will see us through), We are a circle of pony friends, A circle of friends we'll be to the very end~" the kids, pets, and Pokemon sang together.

"As dawn shines on us every morn, The fire of friendship is reborn, And all the friendships we have made, We cherish in every way~" the girls sang.

This caused the Windigos to scream out of pain, but continued on.

'We can do this.' Akito thought to himself.

"Loyalty binds us and makes us strong, Honesty shows that we belong, And kindness shared will unite us through each day~" the boys sang as strongly and bravely as they could.

This caused the Windigo's to scream in pain again.

"The fire of friendship lives in our hearts, As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart~" The Pokemon sang as strong and bravely as they could. "Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few, Laughter and singing will see us through~"

"Guys, it's working." Oliver whispered as he saw the Windigos in pain.

"We have to keep singing." Snow White whispered back.

"We are a circle of pony friends, A circle of friends we'll be to the very end~" The pets sang as strong and bravely as they could. "Though the winter brings all its cold and storm, The glow in our hearts keeps us warm, The friends we know called our family, Will always see us through~"

"We are a circle of pony friends, A circle of friends we'll be to the very end~" the Pokemon sang.

"Though the winter brings all its cold and storm, The glow in our hearts keeps us warm, The friends we now call our family, Will always see us through~" the kids all sang together.

"Loyalty binds us and makes us strong, Honesty shows that we belong, And kindness shared will unite us through each day~" The boys sang as strong and bravely as they could.

"The fire of friendship lives in our hearts, As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart, Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few, Laughter and singing will see us through~" they all sang together.

This caused the Windigos to scream in pain even more.

"Alright, Sis, time for you to take us home." Vincent whispered to Estelle and referred to the end of the song.

Estelle nodded before starting to sing the last of the song. "We are a circle of pony friends, A circle of friends we'll be to the very end~" The brown-haired girl then sang from the bottom of her heart.

The Windigos couldn't seem to take it anymore. 

"I think they're surrendering." Dot whispered.

They showed they surrendered as they flew away and back to where they came from. The kids, pets, and Pokemon cheered in victory.

"Now, let's see how the adults are doing against Grandfather." Misdreavus said.

"Oh, I hope everyone will be okay in the end..." Felicity pouted.

"The good side always wins." Akito said.

"Come on, let's go!" Snow White already rushed off to go outside of the mansion to see Grandfather against his fully grown adult sons.

The rest of the pets, and the Pokemon and the kids rushed off with her.

Grandfather was trying to zombify Monty since he was the 'favorite', but Monty refused to give into his father's evil temptations.

"You can do it, Monty!" Atticus cheered.

"You have to." Cherry added in.

"Beat your old man!" Mo helped.

Grandfather didn't quit as he tried to make Monty join his side as his old friends were jeering for him. The former Delightful Children from Down the Lane looked nervous that things might be like how they used to be and they would be forced to go back to the dark side and be worst enemies with the Kids Next Door.

"You don't have to be back on the dark side," Atticus said to the former Delightful Children from Down the Lane. "Even if he is your father, you can choose which side you can be on."

"But what if we change back to what we were after Father delightfulized us?" the blonde girl asked.

"Nope, you won't be able to because of the combined powers the recommissioning module and the magic spell I casted the affects of Benedict's experiment are no longer in affect and where you five will stay this way forever." Atticus smiled.

"Really?" the long-lost operatives of Sector Z asked.

"Really." Atticus smiled.

The long-lost operatives of Sector Z smiled since now they could live their lives again and no longer associate with Father or be the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. Numbuh 1 was still in shock over discovering that the Delightful Children have been the missing members of Sector Z all this time, and where he would fight alongside him. 

"Calm down, Numbuh 1." Akito laughed at the bald boy's overreaction.

"This is just a lot to take in," Numbuh 1 replied. "What's next, I'll be the head of the Galactic Kids Next Door?"

"Who knows?" Atticus shrugged.

It was now time for the final battle between Grandfather and his fully grown sons.

"I feel like I've waited for this my whole life, and now it's finally here." Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"And I'm with ya!" Akito beamed to his father.

The kids of Sector Z smiled to that, and soon thought of their own families who they missed very much since 'Father' forced them to become his children. Atticus knew exactly what he would do after this.


	7. Chapter 7

The invasion was soon making its way closer to the Delightful Mansion. One part of the house soon became a rocket and flew to the Kids Next Door Moonbase.

"Ben, now's not the time to be a chicken!" Cherry told Ben as he was scared of facing his own father after all these years.

"She's right." Atticus said.

"Oh, I dunno, guys," Ben told them nervously. "Maybe I should've been on that ship. Pappy's gonna be awfully sore."

"Nonsense, Ben, we can still do this together; like we should've done all those years ago." Monty insisted as he held out his hand for his brother.

Ben soon accepted his brother's hand. With that, they soon went out to confront their father.

Cherry and Atticus soon joined them to see this up close and also because of their childhood memories.

"Well, well, well," Grandfather chuckled. "If it isn't my two boys and those urchins they were friends with? It's so good to see you."

Ben was about to say something.

"One of you anyway." Grandfather smirked.

"Oh, Pappy, that's not fair!" Ben complained.

"Ah, whoever accused me of being fair?" Grandfather crossed his arms. "Oh, Monty, if you could've been more evil... A little nasty, mildly unpleasant."

"Uh, your other son is pretty evil," Cherry smirked. "He can even master pyrokineisis... Street name: Firebending."

"She's right." Atticus said.

"Besides, I'm apart of this family too!" Ben added.

"Why don't you give it a REST?!" Grandfather glared and shot fire eyes towards them to throw them down by force.

"Uh-oh..." Ben gulped.

BOOM!

"You okay, Ben?" Cherry winced from the crash.

"You... Big... JERK!!!!" Ben said slowly before he soon flamed in his own blaze, becoming his villain form.

"Oh, this will be entertaining." Cherry smirked.

"Now you've made me angry!" Ben roared at his father, becoming big and mighty with flames. "Very! VERY! VERY!!!--" he then shrunk down in defeat. "Eh, forget it... You can wrestle with Pappy yourselves, guys. I'm going to get some Rocky Road."

Cherry and Atticus had anime sweat drops in dismay of what Ben did next.

"Seriously?!" Atticus glared.

Grandfather laughed wickedly. "I'm getting tired of all this resistance, 'kids'," he then smirked to Monty, Cherry, and Atticus. "Why don't you behave for once in your lives?! Now, go get an old man that book~"

The three looked up at the moon before glaring at him.

"We are not moving from this spot!" Monty glared back.

"That's right!" Cherry and Atticus added.

Grandfather yelled out with a sharp glare. "You know what I did wrong last time?! I gave you all a choice about going to your room or being punished! I won't give you that choice again!" he then came towards the three adults, using his dark magic to age them.

Meanwhile...

"All right, with Sector Z fighting off the Senior Citizombies, and that'll leave us with just enough time to--" Numbuh 1 told the others as he ran with them on the KND Moon Base only to be stopped by his teammates who have been aged up.

"Whoa!" The Fudo siblings yelped.

"Welcome, Numbuh 1, as in one sorry son of a gun, and we're about to transform you and those recruits into one of us!" Numbuh 2 laughed.

"Augh, even as a Senior Citizombie, his lines still stink!" Numbuh 5 complained.

"Enough talk!" Numbuh 4 glared. "Let's destroyinate them!"

They soon started to fight.

"I'd love to try out my new move to take out for enemies at once, but not on you guys!" Numbuh 1 told his teammates.

"TOUGH!" Numbuh 5 glared as she came to tackle him.

Luckily, Numbuh 1 had teammates to help him.

"Abigail Lincoln, think about what you are doing!" Numbuh 1 nervously told Numbuh 5. "You're the one who got me into KND!"

"This has to be rough for him." Vincent frowned as he felt bad for Numbuh 1 to fight the teammates he had known for a long time now.

"Yeah." Akito added.

"Luckily we'll never have to fight the Loonatics." Vincent said nervously.

"Wally!" Numbuh 1 cried out as he had to fight Numbuh 4 now. "Who saved you from those bullies on your first day of school?!"

"That's old news, mate," Numbuh 4 growled. "As old as me!"

"Yikes." Estelle said.

"And Kuki!" Numbuh 1 cried out to Numbuh 3 before throwing her against what looked like a video game arcade machine. 

"Ooh, that actually looked like it hurt." Felicity winced.

Numbuh 3 yelled at her and soon chased her. Felicity soon yelped before running. Akito looked around and Numbuh 2 was behind him, about to pound him with his fist.

"Oh, please." Akito scoffed as he caught the fist without even looking.

"Good thing we can take them on." Estelle said.

"Hoagie!" Numbuh 1 frowned to Numbuh 2. "You've been my best friend since Kindergarten!"

"GET OVER IT!" Numbuh 2 yelled at him.

"This is getting out of hand." Akito said.

A new boy soon broke through a window and came over. He had a flock of blonde hair with a red cap with a white T-Shirt that had the letter M on it, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He seemed to have his own weapons to help out the others. Felicity looked with Jenny and her cousins before they all looked curiously to the boy.

"Who is that?" Jenny wondered.

"I dunno, but he sure is mighty," Felicity shrugged. "Do either of you know him?"

The others just shrugged.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked.

"I'm Mighty Max," The boy replied. "And I think you all could use some help."

Estelle and Akito soon gasped out of excitement as they knew him.

"May I?" Mighty Max asked.

"Go right ahead!" Akito and Estelle smiled to him in unison.

"Heh, no problem." Mighty Max chuckled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Am I missing something here?" Vincent asked before getting grabbed by Estelle.

"Vincent, that's Mighty Max!" Estelle told her oldest brother.

"Yeah, so...?" Vincent asked.

"You have no idea who Mighty Max is?!" Akito gasped.

"Now... Should I...?" Vincent asked.

"That hat is very important to him, Vincent, it gives him all sorts of amazing powers." Akito said as he pointed to Mighty Max's red cap as the blonde boy fought the zombified members of Sector Z without breaking a sweat.

"What kind of powers?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, just about anything, like portals." Estelle smiled.

"That's impressive." Vincent said.

"If only we had more team to back us up." Numbuh 1 said.

"Well then," The short blonde boy of Sector Z soon came with the others after they helped hold off the Senior Citizombies. "Good thing we're on your team now, huh?"

The missing sector of KND History soon jumped in to help Mighty Max which made this battle even more epic and cooler than it already was.

"Shall we?" Estelle asked.

"Let's do this, Sis." Akito smirked.

The kids then activated their Loonatics bracelets and began to help fight like they used to in Acmetropolis.

"This is gonna be... Delightful." The blonde girl smirked.

"Oh, yeah, it is." Estelle nodded.

Sector Z soon began fighting which showed that they hadn't lost their touch even as Father's forced children.

"Time to get this show on the road." Numbuh 1 said as he typed into the keypad.

The computer soon had the target neutralized and for the coordinate code to be put in. The moon soon began to spin through space during the fighting.

"This is so amazing!" Akito smiled.

"Just a little more..." Numbuh 1 said to himself.

Numbuh 2 soon came behind him as Numbuhs 3, 4, and 5 were piled up thanks to Sector Z.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Vincent glared at Numbuh 2.

"Hey, Tapioca Tush!" The tall boy of Sector Z called out before throwing his weapon. 

CRASH!

"Catch." The boy smirked.

"Ooh, my liver spots..." Numbuh 2 mumbled before falling down by a closet door which opened and showed umbrella hats.

"Thanks, David," Numbuh 1 smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Is it almost in position?" Estelle asked.

"Just about." Numbuh 1 smiled.

'Akito, when you can, ask Sector Z for their names so I can track down their family members who have lost them a long time ago.' Atticus's voice said in an ear-piece of Akito's Loonatics uniform.

"10-4, Dad." AKito smiled before soon looking to Sector Z.

Back on Earth...

Cherry, Atticus, and Monty did their best to hold off Grandfather before he would transform them.

"Your resistance is impressive, but pointless," Grandfather smirked. "You cannot withstand my Senior Citizombification any longer! Even you, my son, are zero compared to me!"

"Oh, please, we've faced worse than you." Cherry said, referring to herself and Atticus.

"I may be a zero, but my son is number one!" Monty added firmly.

"Yeah!" Atticus added.

"All right, put these hats on my teammates," Numbuh 1 told the others as he brought out the umbrella hats. "It'll help change them back."

"Are they fully operational?" Mighty Max asked.

"They have to be, it'll help change my teammates back faster, and I just hope that your parents and my dad are okay down there." Numbuh 1 told him before talking to Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent.

"I may not know Detective and Mrs. Fudo well, but they're impressive people," Jenny replied. "They had Akito, Estelle, and Vincent after all."

"Yep." Vincent nodded.

"Why, Vincent even saved my life." Jenny smiled.

"Oh, uh, I don't know about all that..." Vincent smiled back, blushing from her smile.

"But it's true." Akito said.

Vincent shuffled his foot shyly.

With the umbrella hats on, the members of Sector V were slowly turning back to normal.

"Target ready in range!" Numbuh 3 giggled. 

"I can't believe she's older than us." Felicity said about Numbuh 3.

"Uh, guys?" Vincent spoke up as he noticed something.

"What is it, Vincent?" Jenny asked.

Vincent soon pointed to Sector V. The others turned to Sector V who should be back to their old selves thanks to the umbrella hats, and which they were...... Well, at least half-way. Numbuh 2's legs still seemed feisty and kicking.

"Kick me all you want, it won't hurt." Akito said.

"Sorry, kid." Numbuh 2 said since he couldn't control the lower half of his body.

"Let me guess, that half is still evil?" Akito guessed.

"Yeah, uh, sorry." Numbuh 2 smiled nervously.

Soon enough, the launch began for Earth, making the whole base shake in space.

"HANG ONTO YOUR UNDERWEAR!" Numbuh 2 told the others.

The tall girl and tall boy of Sector Z soon held each other in fear. Estelle could see a spark between them.

Cherry, Atticus, and Monty soon looked like they were going to be aged as Grandfather proved to be stronger than the three of them all combined.

"How can you resist me for so LONG?!" Grandfather glared at them.

"Simple, Dad!" Monty grunted. "That book you're looking for is in my back pocket!"

'And that should distract him long enough.' Cherry thought to herself.

"YOU HAVE THE BOOK?!" Grandfather glared.

"Gotcha~" Cherry and Atticus smirked innocently.

"Give it to me!" Grandfather raised them up and shoved them down on the ground. "Give it! Give it! At last, my victory is complete!"

The zombies then cheered with him in victory. Atticus, Monty, and Cherry soon ran off as they knew what was coming to crash down.

"With the destruction of the book, I will rule the Earth, unchallenged!" Grandfather grinned. "And nothing will ever stop me, ever again!"

Everyone huddled together as it looked like they were going to crash on Earth.

"Not even--" Grandfather smirked until his eyes widened. "A gigantic flying Moon Base...?"

The zombies soon ran for their lives.

BOOM!

The zombies soon swirled around from the impact almost like a tornado. The Moon Base soon crashed and laid on the ground, nearly destroyed.

"I hate everyone." Ben groaned as he sat in his table with a tub of chocolate ice cream.

The short girl of Sector Z hung on and she looked amazed and had a lot of fun. "You guys gotta try this." she then giggled.

"You remind me of Chip." Felicity giggled.

"Good job, team--AUGH!" Numbuh 1 smiled only to be kicked by Numbuh 2. "AND ENOUGH WITH THE KICKING ALREADY!"

"That... Was... AWESOME!" Mighty Max said before laughing in excitement.

"Yeah, it was." Akito smiled.

Mighty Max smiled and high-fived with Akito, but winced slightly and shook his hand.

"Oops, sorry about that, Max." Akito said, forgetting about that.

Atticus, Cherry, and Monty soon came for the code module and Grandfather came back for them.

"Children, children, children," Grandfather smirked to them. "Did you honestly think that 39 billion tons of hot metal and duct tape would crush me?"

"Eh, not really, sir," Cherry replied. "We just wanted to see what would happen if an adult got into a decommissioning chamber."

Grandfather soon gasped as he knew what that meant.

"NOW, NIGEL!" Monty signaled his son.

Numbuh 1 then threw the switch.

"You're out of my will, you brat!" Grandfather glared.


	8. Chapter 8

Plungers soon came out and were placed on their faces. There was then a glow which shined all around the world on Earth and things could go back to normal.

"Is this the cafeteria?" Grandfather muttered as he was a little old man again. "It's mushy bean night, ya know!"

"Oh, hello, Pappy, I didn't know you were coming for a visit!" Monty smiled to his father. "I wish I would've had a chance to tidy up."

Atticus and Cherry both looked confused. The factories were soon gone and everyone was back to their rightful age. Even the adult villains, only to get attacked by the Kids Next Door.

"Way to go, kids, it looks like no one suspects a thing." Cherry told her daughter, niece, and nephews as she came over with Atticus.

"So, uh, how do you and Dad remember?" Akito asked.

"Our minds are like steel traps in case of emergencies such as this... In fact... I'm so proud of... You all..." Cherry told the kids in her usual stoic tone before she felt an odd sensation in her face as it shook and it soon seemed like the corners of her mouth had been turned right side up, forming a smile.

The kids were soon surprised as they didn't expect that.

"You were right," Numbuh 362 told Numbuh 1 as she stood from a tall pillar. "If you listened to me, we'd all be making tapioca right now. You found Numbuh 0, and not only saved the Kids Next Door, but the world. Not to mention you found out Numbuh 0 was totally your dad!"

"I know, right?" Numbuh 1 smiled back to her. "But you know what? It was you that was right. I put myself before the team, and I couldn't have saved the world without them."

"I can still give you Numbuh 86's promotion?" Numbuh 362 smirked.

"Ah, let her keep it," Numbuh 1 smirked back. "I'd rather be with my friends in Sector V anyway."

"I understand." Numbuh 362 smiled at his mature moment.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have one last teammate to find," Numbuh 1 said before finding a certain device and picked it up. "Okay, Numbuh 0, let's recommission you again!"

Then suddenly, the device broke in his hands, and where he started to get frantic. Soon, a bright blue light came out.

'Hello, son.' Monty greeted.

"Dad...?" Numbuh 1's eyes widened. 

'If you're watching this, then we won,' Monty told his son in the hologram. 'Congratulations. You're probably wondering why the recommissioning module is broken. Well... I broke it. I had a hunch, you might want to use it to get Numbuh 0 back, well...' he then chuckled before sighing in seriousness. 'Look, I would love to have tons more adventures with a super cool Numbuh 1 and his team, but I'm just not a kid anymore; I'm an adult. I need to complete the most important mission of my life: being a good father to my son. So, you're the keeper of the book now, Nigel, that's right, keep a stiff upper lip, and make sure everyone gets to write their own crackerjack story.' He then ended the transmission with a salute.

Numbuh 1 soon started to tear up as he knew his father was right.

Monty soon came behind his son and put his hands on his shoulders. "I say, what's going on around here, old bean?" he smiled. "You kids building one of your two-four technobot thingies?"

"No, Dad, I was just playing with an old friend." Numbuh 1 sniffled and hugged his father.

The members of Sector Z stood in a line while Atticus had a paper to write down on.

"Name and number?" Akito asked.

"Bruce Diskin: Numbuh 0.1." The short blonde boy replied.

Atticus soon wrote down that name.

"Name and number?" Akito asked the next member of Sector Z.

"David Keane, Numbuh 0.2." The tall boy replied.

Atticus wrote that down and soon the next member came.

"Name and number?" Akito asked the tall blonde girl.

"Ashley Pinell, Numbuh 0.3." The girl replied.

Atticus wrote that down.

"Name and number?" Akito asked the dark-skinned boy.

"Leonard 'Lenny' Galecki, Numbuh 0.4." The boy said.

Finally, there came the short brown-haired girl.

"Name and number?" Akito asked.

"Ogie Banks, Numbuh 0.5." The girl said.

"Actual name..." Akito narrowed his eyes, thinking 'Ogie' was maybe a nickname.

The girl mumbled her actual name, she really hated it sometimes.

"Come on, tell us your real name." Atticus said.

The girl sighed. "Constance..."

"Now, was that so hard?" Akito asked.

"Yes." The girl glared as Atticus wrote down her name.

Once he had their names, Atticus could now find out where the members of Sector Z lived.

"Is that all of them, son?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, Dad," Akito smiled. "I'm sure five families are going to be a lot happier knowing their children will be back home."

The father and son soon shared a hug.

"This was quite the adventure." Mighty Max smiled.

"Will we ever see you again?" Felicity asked.

"I'm sure of it." Mighty Max said.

The others smiled to him.

"Until next time... I'll see you around." Mighty Max told them before he soon left to go back to wherever he came from.

Vincent smiled as Mighty Max left the scene. "I never did get that boy's name." 

Everyone gawked at him and yelled at him. "MIGHTY MAX!"

"Right, right." Vincent smiled sheepishly.

Everything was soon wrapping up nicely for the Codename: Kids Next Door, especially for Sector Z. Of course, there would be some cleaning up to do for the Kids Next Door, but it would be worth it. Atticus did some computer work to put in Sector Z's actual names into some files to find out if any families had missing children with the same names, and soon found them and found their contact information which made him smile. 

Once he found the contact information, he soon dialed down the phone numbers. Mo came to Atticus's door and left him some dinner, knowing he would be up late in his home office to contact Sector Z's family members. Once he told the parents of the members of Sector Z of where their children were, he now just had to wait for them to arrive.

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent ate their dinner with their mother until they heard car horns and looked out to the window as five different vehicles came outside and parked in their yard.

"Those must be their parents." Estelle smiled.

Atticus beamed brightly as he came to the door.

"So, you had a dream about Pride Rock?" Cherry asked as she came to visit. "What happened there?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but I saw a small Rafiki who was helping him out, and she was a girl." Akito told his aunt.

"Sounds like he's taking on an apprentice." Cherry said.

"Do you know her name?" Estelle asked.

"Ugh... It was something like Makini... Malka... Something like that, I'm not positive..." Akito said as he held his head.

"Well, we'll have to visit sometime." Cherry said.

"Thanks, Aunt Cherry." Akito smiled.

Cherry gave her default smirk and then patted Akito on the head before playfully lowering his bandanna.

"Hey!" Akito called out with a laugh.

Cherry simply looked away innocently. Akito stuck his bandanna back up over his eyes.

"We just wanted to thank you for reuniting us with our children." A woman smiled tearfully to Atticus.

"It was my pleasure, ma'am." Atticus smiled back.

Akito smiled as he was happy that Sector Z was going back to their families. The five families soon gave Atticus gift baskets and tokens of their appreciation. Atticus walked over with the gifts after the families soon drove off back home before splitting them up between him and his family since there were five of them and Cherry was visiting to check in on things.

"So, how is everything?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, you know, reuniting families," Atticus smiled. "It's all part of my job, next to being a great dad. What's up with you, kids?"

"I dreamt about Pride Rock." Akito replied.

"That's great." Atticus smiled.

"There was this baboon girl," Akito continued. "Aunt Cherry thinks she might be Rafiki's apprentice."

"She might be." Atticus said.

"Does this mean we can go visit Pride Rock soon?" Vincent asked. 

"Well..." Atticus and Mo paused.

"Pleeeeeease?" Akito and Estelle asked.

"I wanna check on The Lion Guard!" Akito said.

"And I wanna hang out with Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri!" Estelle added.

"It's alright with me." Mo smiled.

"Yay!" The kids then cheered in excitement.

The End


End file.
